


Missing

by sighsdeath



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped, Kidnapped AU, M/M, im so sorry, my poor baby, why must i torture my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighsdeath/pseuds/sighsdeath
Summary: 「 "On the 16th of December 2017, a teenage boy by the name of Jeremiah Heere was found missing as reports were saying the 17 year old boy disappeared after leaving a friends house. Witnesses say they saw the male walking around seven thirty pm and was dragged into an alleyway. Police are still under investigation and further notice will be relayed soon."」





	1. Chapter 1

「 "On the 16th of December 2017, a teenage boy by the name of Jeremiah Heere was found missing as reports were saying the 17 year old boy disappeared after leaving a friends house. Witnesses say they saw the male walking around seven thirty pm and was dragged into an alleyway. Police are still under investigation and further notice will be relayed soon."」

-  
-  
-

Only four days after the incident, Michael was receiving texts. None of them contained any words, and all were from an untraceable, unknown number. All they showed was videos. 

Michael tapped on one, confusion hitting him at first before realization sunk in. The video was filmed by someone behind the camera who was laughing while a male was tied down to a chair, being screamed at by another person who was standing in front of the restrained teen, holding a knife. The teen was obviously crying, despite the fact that it was so dark Michael could just barely see. He hoped it wasn't Jeremy and this was some sick joke at him. Though, his question on whether or not this was real was answered when he heard a cry of his name.

"I just want Michael! Let me go!" Screamed what was now confirmed to be Jeremy. Michael put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence his sobs as he continued watching. He had to pause the video once he saw the man wielding a knife walk up to Jeremy and place the blade against his cheek. He didn't think he could watch anymore of it. 

Seconds later after he paused, another message came in, this time it was a voice recording. He calmed himself down a bit before he hit play, making sure the volume was already up. At first, there was only complete silence, aside from what sounded like sobbing, until Jeremy's hoarse voice began to speak. 

"M—Michael.. They said they'd send this.. I—I don't know if they're telling the truth.." There was a pause. "I love you, so much. I—I don't think I'm gonna make it out alive so just — move on. Okay? Please. I love you more than anything in this world and I — I don't want you to dwell on this forever. I don't even know how long I've been here, it feels like years.. I love you." There was another silence before the sound ofshackles were heard along with small pleas of 'no.' There was another silence that was soon broken by Jeremy's loud screaming, begging them to stop doing whatever they were doing. Then it stopped. 

The recording was over, and another text came in. It was a simple smiley face, and that was it. Michael tried to text and call the number but to no avail, nothing worked. The next day he even went to the police but nothing could be done.   
They discovered that the phone was most likely destroyed, there was no trace of where they could be. This went on for weeks. He'd receive videos and phone calls and voice messages, all essentially the same thing. Except now, Jeremy didn't talk to him. Jeremy would talk to the men, either screaming, at them or in general, or repeating what they say when he was asked. Otherwise he'd never talk. He'd, in the videos, even have a gag keeping him from making any sort of loud noises.

Michael watched each one, showing it to the police despite the fact that they couldn't do anything. While Mr Heere only received videos every other day, Michael received all three more than two times a day. He prayed he'd be able to find Jeremy soon.


	2. Part Two

'Dear diary, 

 

how cliché is that, to start off with dear diary? I guess at this point, I don't care. I feel like it's been years since I was taken.  
They gave me a journal and a pen to stop me from complaining. Well, by that I mean talking to myself. I miss my friends, family — I miss Michael so much.   
I don't think I'm gonna make it out of here alive. I just want to go home.. I have a lot more scars now. I even have a few small ones on my face, my neck too. It's bad.   
I wish I could go home and I hope they're looking for me but, I doubt they are. Why would they? Everyone hates me anyway. The men are worse than the Squip, honestly.   
They have more ways of hurting me, but they do the same thing Squip did. They make me repeat. I guess it's not that bad when I realize it's true. They let me upstairs for the first time. They told me I desperately needed to shower — I don't even want to write it down, honestly. They didn't do anything like that, thank god. But.. I just don't want to think about it again. 

I got a glance out the window, though, that's in the kitchen area. All I saw was trees. That's definitely not a good sign and I'm scared that no one will ever be able to find me if I'm in the middle of nowhere.

I hear them upstairs, they sound angry — never a good sign in my case. Gotta go. Goodbye, diary.'


End file.
